


Another Ball

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, F/M, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Draco Malfoy x reader smut at the yule ball
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 199





	Another Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more Draco imagines little-diable

Her dress was flowing down the stairs, the dark green fabric perfectly matched with her (y/e/c) eyes, making everybody come to a halt, the air around her was getting thinner, it seemed as if everybody had to stop and stare, admiring (y/n)s frame. “What a magnificent sight.”, Draco singsonged, he had been waiting for his girlfriend at the end of the stairs, dressed in a perfectly fitting suit, platinum hair gelled backwards, his bright eyes were twinkling for her. 

She didn’t have the time to come up with any witty remarks, Draco wrapped his arms around her, he captured her mouth with his, putting on quite the show for their classmates. “Draco”, (y/n) mumbled his name, she could practically feel the smirk tugging on his lips, his hands momentarily wandered down to the curve of her behind, catching the eyes of any boys that kept on staring at her frame, silently telling them to back off. 

“Dance?”, she grasped his jaw, (y/n) moved her thumb along his cheek, forcing his eyes back onto her (y/e/c) ones, “come on”, he pulled her onto the dance floor. Draco didn’t even try to tone down the volume of his rather exciting thoughts, he kept his focus on her, drowning in her gorgeous charism, getting lost in those mesmerizing eyes. 

“Stop that frown Parkinson, he’s mine, accept it. Jealousy doesn’t look good on you anyways, babe”, (y/n) didn’t avert her eyes off Dracos, she could feel Pansys eyes on them, trying to burn holes into (y/n)s back. Dracos loud chuckle echoed through the hall, he pulled her in for another kiss, smirking at the way Pansy stormed out of the hall. 

“You’re staring”, (y/n) muttered, knowing that her cheeks must have been deeply flushed by now, hating her cheeks for betraying her like that, still not used to the way her body reacted to Draco. No matter how bratty and fierce (y/n) could act, on the inside she was putty in his hands, the moment he would touch her. “I’m one to admire a piece of fine art”, he smugly whispered, (y/n) had to bite down the small groan, that was just about to escape her, Dracos grip on her got tighter, he pulled her flush against his front, the rapidly growing bulge in his pants left little to imagination. 

“You know”, she trailed her fingers down the button line of his shirt, “I’m not wearing any panties, why don’t we sneak off to somewhere a bit more private?”, she watched his smirk fall, the dangerous look in his eyes made her shudder. A deep chuckle rumbled through the prince of Slytherin, he tugged her out the hall, ignoring the stares and whispers, pushing her into one of the bathrooms nearby, barely checking if anybody was around. He attached his lips to her jawline, Draco had her trapped against the cold wall, goosebumps began to rise on her skin, making her gasp every now and then. 

Draco tugged on the thick fabric of her dress, trying to push his hands underneath it, desperate to touch her aching heat, “here? Are you crazy?”, (y/n) chuckled, she shook her head, smirking up at her boyfriend. “Can’t control myself around you, you should know that by now.”, he finally managed to find his way underneath the dress, Draco ran his hands up her thighs, cupping her dripping heat. 

“Draco, we barely even have five minutes before somebody would notice us missing.”, (y/n) mumbled, hating herself for sounding that unconvincing, knowing that he’d spare no mind to her sounds of protest. “Five minutes? I’ll make you cum in three.”, Draco bit into the thin skin, that covered her collarbones, leaving a dark red bite mark, a mark people would stare at later on, making another flush appear on her cheeks. 

“Sneaky bastard”, (y/n) groaned, Draco tugged her dress up her legs, running his fingers through her folds, he moved one hand to his trousers, struggling to unzip his pants with just one hand. “A little help would be appreciated”, he found her (y/e/c) eyes, raising his eyebrows at the smug grin, that formed on her lips, “the clock is ticking my friend”, her chuckle got stuck in her throat, Draco managed to free his hard length, he didn’t waste any time, pushing it past her folds, sinking into her heat. 

(Y/n) tried to bite down her moans, not wanting any students near by catching them in the middle of devouring each other, but Draco wasn’t having any of it, he caught her jaw, “let them hear you scream my name”, his rather demanding words shot tingles down her core, making her squirm beneath his hold. His hips were meetings hers, Draco managed to graze spots deep inside her core, making her loudly moan his name, already on the blink of falling apart with him buried deep inside of her. 

He pushed his thumb past her swollen lips, almost automatically (y/n) began to suck on his skin, quivering against his skin. “Keep on, I wanna hear you beg”, he murmured into her ear, Draco sucked on her skin, loving the tight grip her walls had on him, aching for him, begging for more. “Please, Dra-”, another moan wrecked through her, (y/n)s head fell against his shoulder, she squeezed her eyes shut, she was a mess by now, “Draco”, she weakly groaned his name. 

Draco wrapped his hand around her throat, cutting off her airway, making her snap her eyes open in a panicked gaze, his lips found hers, Draco pushed her head back against the wall, giving his hand more space to squeeze her skin. Both were slowly falling apart in each other embraces, “my hands look so good wrapped around your throat”, the way he so softly spoke to her, pushed her over the edge. 

She tapped his wrist, Draco instantly let go of her throat, air began to flood through her lungs, giving her enough strength to moan his name over and over again. The way she came for him, was enough to make his own orgasm crash upon him, his movement began to falter, his warmth began to spread through her, filling her up with his release. “God I love you”, he chuckled, slowly pulling out of her, making her hiss at the sensation.

“I love you too”, (y/n) tried to wipe away her smudged mascara stains, eyes watching herself through the mirror, “come here”, Draco pulled her against his chest. He ran his thumb softly across the messed up spots, cleaning her skin, careful not to wipe off any of her makeup. “Gorgeous as always”, he kissed her one last time, pulling her back into the big hall. (Y/n) could feel the stares, could hear the whispers, but Draco didn’t give her any time to say something to them, he kissed her in front of the body of students and pulled her flush against his chest, “another dance?”.


End file.
